OBJECTIVES: 1. Investigate the mnemonic effect of tetanizing the anterior commissure in macaques, and compare it to hippocampus and caudate nucleus. 2. Endeavor to block interhemispheric mnemonic transfer across the anterior commissure by cooling it during the training period. 3. Determine whether the supraoptic decussation in chicks produces a unilateral or bilateral engram. 4. Seek confirmation of the experiments in macaques which suggest that the callosal system forms unilateral engrams for activity initiated in cortex whereas they are bilateral when the signifiant input arrives over sensory pathways from peripheral receptors. 5. Continue studies of luxotonic units in striate cortex of alert macaques, examining particularly the binocular interactions in such units, and the characteristics of their response to patterned as well as to diffuse light. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sakakura, H. and Doty, R.W., Sr. EEG of striate cortex in blind monkeys: Effects of eye movements and sleep. Arch. ital. Biol. 114: 23-48, 1976. Bartlett, J.R., Doty, R.W., Sr., Lee, B.B. and Sakakura, H. Influence of saccadic eye movements on geniculostriate excitability in normal monkeys. Exptl. Brain Res. 25: 487-509, 1976.